Hatfall
Hatfall is an independent flash game developed by Yahtzee with the help of AddictingGames. The game involves the player attempting to collect hats by standing below the correct shadow. This video was uploaded on August 31st, 2015 and was the 383rd video uploaded onto the channel. It had Mariya, Sydney, Andrea, Mackenzie, and Molly participating in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins with most of the girls dancing and rocking to the music. They start the game and see the opening title screen, Molly noting the contradiction in the game's slogan. The girls begin the game proper, Mariya unsure of what to do and ends up missing the first hat, she is then is not pleased that she has already failed. Andrea also misses the first hat and isn't pleased, while Sydney notes the companion and gets crushed by an anvil, which she jokes would be not a hat. Andrea notices the companion and calls it a demon spawn, deciding to name it Spawny. She then runs under a shadow and gets squished by a sign. Sydney tricks the companion into walking under a shadow and it gets crushed, while Sydney quickly moves under a second shadow and gets a hat. Later, Molly has a bunch of clones running around and companions flying across the screen, Molly getting confused as to which one she is. She then tries to move around in hopes she can see where she is, but misses a hat in the process. Mackenzie is mad that there were a bunch of clones in her way of getting the hats, while Sydney misses a hat as she wanted to stay clear from the clones. Mackenzie reappears with a hat on and jokes that there's nothing different about her. Andrea runs around trying to get under a shadow but almost gets crushed by a car, while Molly reads the on screen swears and concludes that none of it are swears. Meanwhile, Sydney is at the shop and sees a gun that shoots beard, which she says would be fun. Mackenzie celebrates getting a hat, whilst also wearing a new hat. Molly looks through the shops and spots a tire, as Mariya seems to be struggling with the game. Sydney chooses a shadow away from the clones and sees that she chose the right shadow. Molly almost gets crushed by a car, which seemingly catches her by surprise, as Mackenzie and Andrea both successfully gain hats. Andrea taunts the game, saying that it can't trick her, only to get crushed by a sign in the next round. Sydney returns to the shops and sees that she has a lot of hats, asking the other girls why they haven't bought anything. Mackenzie buys Mr. Smug at the shop, while Mariya gets crushed by a fridge, noting that she's not good at the game but she finds it fun. Molly gets confused as to which clone is her character and ends up missing a hat, while Mackenzie returns wearing a beanie. Sydney hears the sound effects in the game and wonders what the character is doing at the computer and is worried for him. Later, Andrea gets the wizard's wrath and does nothing, which leads her to getting a hat and the wizard calming down, Andrea confused as to what was happening. Mariya gets confused as to which character is her and misses a hat, not happy with the game tricking her. Mackenzie returns with a new hat, while Andrea buys a swear jar after initially objecting to it, only buying it because it encourages the use of swears. She then later hear the swears and says that none of them are words let alone swears. Later, the game changes into a minigame where the girls have to shoot animals for food. Note that Mackenzie and Sydney are only seen from this point onwards. Sydney shoots a bunny and is distressed by it, while she misses a bear. Mackenzie successfully shoots a rabbit, as a bear in a suit comes along, she then shoots it and finds that it was someone important. The game changes and the girls play a minigame where they have to make the hard decisions. Mackenzie chooses to let a bear maul a client, and gains a stash of pine cones. Sydney chooses to party at the embezzled house and gets a letter. She reads the letter and notices the low pine cones to hat conversion rate. The game then appears to have crashed, Mackenzie getting concerned, but sees that it's meant to happen as it sends the girls to another game. The game appears to be a parody of dating simulators, the girls then begin dancing to the music. The girls are then tasked to enter a name, the game automatically giving them the name "Tosspot" regardless. The girls are introduced to Hat-chan and are given the option to ask her on a date, insult or violate Hat-chan, Mackenzie choosing to violate the hat. Mackenzie is sent back to the game proper, while Sydney asks for a date, saying that it got evil really fast. Later, she seems to have completed the date and is then asked to "stick it in", Sydney refusing to do so, saying that it's the first date. Trivia *This video marked Molly's 100th public video appearance (excluding livestreams and montages). External Links Category:Gaming Category:Mariya Category:Sydney Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Molly Category:2015